<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>созерцай by adorkable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284554">созерцай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable'>adorkable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрни, Том, Хэллоуин. <br/>сборник зарисовок</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernie/Tom Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pg-13, хэллоуин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts">Panda_Pooh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts">Helens</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты-ы, — это последнее, что услышал Эрни. Он честно старался слышать, хватался за голос Праймтайма всеми возможными способами.<br/>
— Бу-у-у, — разнеслось по коридору, в котором жилы наверняка стыли и при свете дня, что уж говорить про ночь Хэллоуина.<br/>
— Я уже всё, — честно признался Эрни. У него потели руки под перчатками, а голову костюма приходилось прижимать к себе локтём.<br/>
— Какой всё? Золушка, ещё не полночь! — выдал возмущённый Том.<br/>
— Ага, — ноги слушались с опозданием, Эрни дышал тоже как-то не в ритме. — Уже давно не полночь.</p><p>В последний раз, когда громкие и стрёмные часы извещали, который час, Эрни начитал четыре удара. Возможно, их было пять, возможно, Том его специально отвлекал своими холоднючими пальцами.<br/>
Эрни теперь думал, с какого это чёрта часы били посреди ночи так громко? Что там он пил? Что ему вовремя подсовывал Том?</p><p>— Иди ты быстрее.<br/>
— А куда мы торопимся? — жёлтая голова чуть не оказалась на полу. Том затолкал их в комнату, в которой книг было столько, что Эрни даже в слабом освещении разглядел достаточно, чтобы охренеть. — Куда мы торопимся?<br/>
— Да никуда уже.<br/>
— Я вот думаю, — Эрни бросил голову от костюма прямо так, на пол. И стянул следом перчатки, — ты танцуешь?</p><p>Пришлось приподнять бровь, чтобы Том не воспринял вопрос всерьёз. Он должен был наверняка понять отсылку, та не была такой уж хитрой, учитывая костюм.</p><p>— Птичка моя, с тобой я могу что угодно. </p><p>Эрни подтащил своё тело ближе к Тому, погладил его по шее, лопаткам и положил руки на талию. Том с картинным вздохом закинул свои руки (с накрашенными чёрным лаком ногтями, запрещённый приём) Эрни на плечи.<br/>
Хорошо, что они не сильно отличались в росте. </p><p>— Самый тайный медляк в моей жизни, — улыбнулся Том. </p><p>У него на щеках красовались нарисованные заботливой рукой Джейн усы. У Сильвестра были совсем не такие усы, но Том проворчал что-то про «современную интерпретацию образа» и долго угарал над головой у костюма Эрни, общая, что пить в таком можно только через глаз. Спасибо, что только пить.</p><p>— И самый тихий, — подтвердил Эрни. Всё казалось медленным, они с Томом не раскачивались в танце, а скользили с мега-медленной скоростью. Ковёр под ногами казался мягким донельзя. Эрни бы на него лёг.</p><p>Том плохо закрыл за ними дверь, так что Эрни слышал, как по коридору промчались ребята, крича что-то про гигантскую крысу. </p><p>— Так романтично, — в этот раз Том закатил глаза и поджал губы.<br/>
— Хочешь помурчать? — вместе с ответом Эрни подтолкнул Тома к одному из книжных стеллажей.</p><p>Волосы Тома были старательно уложены в подобие кошачьих ушей. Что тоже было своего рода кошмаром. Кошмаром, который мокрый сон и сладкое воспоминание. </p><p>— Скажи, что мы повторим ту сцену с Найтли и Макэвоем и тогда я не только это захочу, — Том облизал губы и сам поцеловал Эрни. Вкус его языка сладостью отдался у Эрни где-то в животе. </p><p>Виноградный Том. И он правда начал урчать, Эрни не слышал, больше чувствовал это под своими ладонями, которыми мечтал сорвать проклятый костюм.<br/>
Эрни не понял, что за сцена, хоть что-то дёрнулось в мыслях знакомое. Он предпочёл уделить внимание шее Тома и его заднице, вместо которой несколько раз под руку попался проклятый хвост.</p><p>— Тебя, — начал Том, — ах, тебя не учили, что нельзя котов дёргать за хвосты?<br/>
— Кот, который у меня есть, ничему полезному меня не учит, — Эрни прикусил кожу возле кадыка.<br/>
— Плохая киса, — ответил Том шёпотом.</p><p>В коридоре толпа пронеслась обратно.<br/>
Эрни уже собирался начать искать на костюме Тома молнию, но услышал, как открылась дверь. Очень отчётливо услышал, вернулся в реальность.</p><p>— Эй, животные? — позвала Джейн. </p><p>В темноте её расписанное флюоресцентной краской лицо казалось пугающим из-за оскала  от уха до уха.</p><p>— Что? — недовольство в голосе Тома если бы было сквозняком, захлопнуло бы дверь перед Джейн на раз-два. Как раз в душе ужастиков, которые они успели посмотреть за прошедшую неделю в своём кроватно-обнимательном марафоне. — Пожар? Привидения?<br/>
— Пожар в чужих идейных задницах, ага, — она с сожалением постучала ногтями по дереву, — про привидение ты тоже угадал.<br/>
— Да что там? — Том держал пальцы на плече Эрни крепко. Было понятно, так запросто он не собирался отступать. Птичка была поймана. С ней собирались сделать ужасающие вещи, которые обычно не показывали в мультфильмах.<br/>
— Мэл хочет, чтобы Эрни ему помог.<br/>
— В чём?<br/>
— Подсадить.<br/>
— Несносное привидение, — Том звучал как задроченная работой воспиталка. — Куда подсадить?<br/>
— На чердак, лестницу не нашли, а остальным он не доверяет.<br/>
— Потом можно мне вернуть мою цыпочку?<br/>
— Да без проблем, особенно если хочешь, чтобы Мэл остался тут навсегда. И стал настоя...<br/>
— Иди, — Том нахмурил лицо так, что Эрни засмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.<br/>
— Слетай сначала умыться, птичка, особенно, если собирается помогать Касперу без своего шлема, — Джейн открыла дверь шире.<br/>
— А? — только и смог ответить Эрни.<br/>
— На тебе остались все мои усы, — рассмеялся Том и погладил его вокруг рта, Эрни только из-за Джейн не стал пытаться каждый палец поймать между губами.<br/>
— Ты теперь весь жёлтый, — Эрни понял, что видеть тоже начал лучше, глаза успели привыкнуть к слабому освещению.<br/>
— ГДЕ ЭРНИ?! — разнеслось по коридору истеричным голосом Мэла.<br/>
— Он что-то принял? — без особой надежды на ответ спросил Эрни, пока поднимал с пола птичью голову и перчатки. Он планировал бросить их в ближайшую мусорку. Или сжечь на рассвете.<br/>
— Эрни, дорогой, — Джейн улыбнулась и вызвала у него мурашки по всей спине: — мы все вообще-то.</p><p>Том подкрался тихо и впился пальцами в задницу Эрни.</p><p>— Спасайся, — зловеще прошелестел он.</p><p>Джейн схватила его за руку и повела обратно к компании.<br/>
Эрни собирался не дать полетать Мэлу, а потом вернуться к своему коту-аристократу и узнать, сколько ещё сладких звуков способен был услышать.<br/>
И чтобы всё за закрытой дверью. На замок закрытой, а не как обычно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pg-13, леденец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возле зала Эрни цепляется взглядом за знакомого цвета толстовку и смотрит на время, есть ещё десять минут в запасе. Том стоит, прислонившись к чужой машине и увлечённо пишет что-то в телефоне. Между губ зажата сигарета, Эрни подтягивает спортивную сумку выше на плечо и подходит ближе. Тогда он видит, что это не сигарета, а палка от леденца. Сразу вспоминается всякое.</p><p>— О, добрый день, — улыбается Том и небрежно запихивает телефон в карман штанов.<br/>— Точно добрый? — Эрни цепляет пальцами завязку толстовки Тома и накручивает на палец.<br/>— Великолепный, — он перекатывает леденец за щеку и улыбается.</p><p>Интересно, какой там вкус?<br/>Волосы у Тома художественно уложены, Эрни уже не путает причёску и нежелание исправлять козни подушки.</p><p>— Большие планы?<br/>— Да, хочу надавать тебе по жопе, но оставлю это на потом, — Том шлёпает его по руке, завязка падает на своё место.<br/>— За что?<br/>— Мог бы сказать, что у Шерил скоро день рождения.</p><p>А. Эрни хмурится, он вообще-то и сам всё к херам забыл и за это ещё расплатится отдельно.</p><p>— Я, — слова лопаются в воздухе, пока Эрни смотрит как Том достаёт леденец изо рта. Тот красный, как и губы, которые теперь скользят по сладкой липкости. — Эй, — выходит беспомощно. Эрни думает, что Том его сломал, а потом не заметил и сломал ещё раз.</p><p>Вроде Эрни и рад, но бля.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает невинно, пока языком повторяет всё это отвратительное, ужасное и пошлое.<br/>— Я ухожу, — Эрни разворачивается, сердце бьётся уже не в том месте, где должно.</p><p>Том — конечно же — не отпускает так просто, дёргает на себя за запястье. От касания Эрни забывает совершенно о том, что вокруг полно людей, и не думает даже почему их столько.</p><p>— А нормально попрощаться?</p><p>Эрни тяжело вздыхает, с Томом порой невозможно (невозможно тяжело, легко, увлекательно, страшно — и этот список можно продолжать ещё долго). </p><p>— Что, поцеловать тебя? — возвращает ему старую шпильку, смотрит на то, как Тому нравится такая реакция.<br/>— Если сможешь, — он сжимает зубами белый пластик, скалится немного неуклюже, такое явно проще проделать с пустым ртом.</p><p>Эрни тянет за палку, Том не даётся, в глазах искрится вредность (и обожание, ведь Эрни подыгрывает), пара секунд заминки и леденец на свободе. Рот Тома так близко, что чувствуется вишнёвый запах. <br/>Если Тома сейчас поцеловать, то Эрни конец. Земля разверзнется и он встретит тот огонь, что пожирает его изнутри.<br/>Том облизывает губы, наклоняет голову и почти незаметно приближается. Эрни заставляет себя (всеми правдами и неправдами) поцеловать его в уголок рта. Почти воровато.</p><p>— Всё, — улыбается, а потом засовывает леденец в свой рот.</p><p>На лице у Тома ужас и шок предательства, а ещё восхищение.</p><p>— Эрни, — произносит он: — надеюсь, это не помешает тебе сегодня как следует выступить.<br/>— Конечно нет, — Эрни улыбается, с леденцом говорить неудобно, но он справляется. Теперь точно пора в зал, десять минут прошло.</p><p>Когда он обходит машину, чтобы перейти дорогу, Том окликает его и добавляет:</p><p>— И это тоже? — в руке он вертит ещё один леденец.</p><p>Эрни не отвечает. Во рту у него теперь вишнёвая крошка.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>про джейн приходите читать сюда https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392300/chapters/64516492</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>